


Ethereal- Tyzula fanfic (College AU)

by girlinyellow9735



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Avatar, Avatar the Last Airbender, College AU, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, atla fanfic, avatar college au, azula is kind of a bitch, lgtbq, this isn't very good and that's on me, ty lee x azula, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinyellow9735/pseuds/girlinyellow9735
Summary: A Tyzula fanfiction, in a college AU.  ATLA. Read the author's note for more info.Ty Lee and Azula first meet at Ember University as roommates with their soon-to-be-friend Mai. A tentative friendship forms, that grows into something more, as Azula finds her identity and Ty Lee learns what she truly wants.(Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of it's characters.  Unfortunately.)This is also posted on Wattpad, and I update more frequently on there so if you wanna check there- go ahead. Same name, same username.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've had a lot of requests to write a Tyzula story, so I decided to start it.
> 
> First things first- if you're a Zukka fan, or simply starved for some *gay* fanfic, check out Contradictions, my Zukka story! It's a lot closer to being finished than this one, obviously.
> 
> Second- this story has no posting schedule. Contradictions is still my main focus as of right now. I should be updating once a week, on Tuesdays or Wednesdays, but no promises. (Once Contradictions is finished, this will have a posting schedule.
> 
> Third- this story takes place in a world similar to Contradictions, but not the same, so if you haven't read it don't worry you'll be fine.
> 
> -
> 
> -
> 
> Ground Rules for this AU:
> 
> It's a college AU.
> 
> No bending.
> 
> It takes place in a college called Embers University. The only characters from ATLA that go to this college are Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and maybe a handful of other side characters. The other characters, (Sokka, Zuko, etc.) don't go to this college, although Katara and Aang might. We won't see them much, if at all, though.
> 
> CHARACTERS AND MAJORS- (at least at the start of the story)
> 
> Azula- Freshman, business administration
> 
> Ty Lee, Freshman, dance
> 
> Mai- Freshman, forensic pathology 
> 
> And as always, this is a lesbian fanfic. You know the rules- no homophobia, hate, or heteronormativity. (And please no fetishization.)
> 
> Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it!

***

Azula:

I have always known why they stare.

I guess you can say I'm a people person. I can read their eyes.

When I was young, the servants stared with reverence and awe. (The daughter of the most powerful, influential CEO in the world has that effect.)

When I went to high school, other kids stared with resentment. (It isn't my fault they wish they were me.)

When I strolled into the airport this morning and onto the private jet, they stared with envy. (Who doesn't want to have a net worth of several billion dollars by the time they're 18?)

When I walked through this college campus, studying every person and building I saw behind my sunglasses, they stared with confusion. (Who am I? They'll know soon enough.)

When I entered the dormitory hall, my room already prepared by a woman my father sent ahead last night, the girls stared with curiosity. (Who is this celebrity-looking young woman they get to room in the same building with?)

Now, here, in the suite, there are two girls staring. One with bored eyes, and one with excited eyes. I evaluate.

It didn't matter how influential my father is, this university had a strict policy of no single-rooms for freshmen. My father did manage to get a three-winged room, with three seperate bedrooms, a lounge room in the middle of them, and one bathroom to share between two other girls.

The first girl, with bored eyes, is flipping a black skateboard underneath her feet. In fact, her entire ensemble is black. Her hair tied up in an interesting way, is jet black. Her features, Chinese, I'm guessing, are highlighted by dark eyeliner and dark lipstick. She wears black skinny jeans and a black top with crimson undertones. She regards me with distaste. We'll just have to change that.

The second girl, with excited eyes, is laying on her stomach, her feet kicking behind her. Her hair is in a long braid, and she's wearing a pink crop top and white short shorts, and her eyes are wide.

"Hi! I'm Ty Lee, and that's Mai," the pink girl eagerly introduces herself to me. "Your servant or whoever came by last night. Let me show you around."

"I'm certain I don't need a tour," I sniff, but something inside me tugs my feet towards her. I'm a little worried my intimidating disguise didn't work- all designer clothes, skinny black pants, high heels, and a red silky top- but the other girl, Mai, isn't acting like this girl.

"This is my room," she explains, pulling me into the first one. It looks like your typical "aesthetic* bedroom, with a pink and white theme, a four poster bed, mirrors, and a fluffy white shag rug. However, it looks like somebody took it and vomited- the circus? All over it. I notice pictures of Paris pinned over her bed, and a colorful costume hanging off a rack of designer clothes, and roller blades by the window. There's also a tiny dog sitting on her bed, chewing on a pink ballet slipper.

"The dog is chewing on something," I observe, and she rushes over, tearing it out.

"No! Bad Tom-Tom!" She scolds him lightly, and he scampers out of the room. "That's Tom-Tom. Technically Mai's dog, but he's just so cute I've practically adopted him!" She does a little twirl as she says this. Spirits, she's a child.

"The tour?" I prod her, and she nods fervently.

"Oh, right!" She leads me out and into Mai's room, although we don't actually go in it. Bleh. A black, plain room, with nothing on the walls and no decorations save a skateboard, some textbooks about forensic sciences, and some... knives? Then, she leads me to the bathroom where there's three sinks. They left the middle for me- it's not hard to identify whose is whose. Ty Lee's space is stuffed with all sorts of glittery makeup, fun jewelry, and other products. Mai's has a neat container with several of the same brand of each dark lipstick and eyeliner. Mine is, clearly, empty.

"And this is your bedroom!" She leads me into mine. The servant did a fine job- neatly organized, with all my school supplies and fancy items, and the occasional poster from my dad's business. Very nice.

"Very bleh," Ty Lee says, and I look at her in shock.

"I beg your pardon-?"

"I just mean it doesn't match your aura."

"My aura?" I repeat. The audacity of this girl. "Humor me and tell me exactly what my aura is."

"I don't know," she answers honestly. "But I guess we'll find out. After all, we're roommates! Built-in best friends!" With that, she skips out, coming back only moments later. "One more thing. There's a party tonight, and I got invited so I want you both to come. K?" Without waiting for an answer, she skips out again.

A party. Hm. I've never been invited to a party with peers my own age. It could be informative. At the very least, I'd like to learn more about this mystifying girl. She seems shallow and girly, but I suspect there's something more about her. I don't feel comfortable not being able to read her fully. I'll just have to find a way to.

***

Ty Lee:

"Aw, c'mon Mai, she doesn't look that bad," I whine. Mai just sniffs.

"I liked it better when it was just the two of us," she grumbles, folding her arms and rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"We knew it wasn't going to last," I remind her, laying down on the couch and setting my head in her lap. "Besides, if she gets too bad you don't have to hang out with her."

"But you still will, won't you?" Mai counters, and I flash her a winning smile. "Let me guess, you already invited her to the party and you're already set on being her best friend?"

"Mayyyyyyybe," I say, winding my hand through my braid.

"Ty Lee, girls like those are just-"

"Just like us?" I guess. "We're daughters of noblemen, she's the daughter of the wealthiest CEO. Not that different."

"There's a world of difference," she sighs. "Sure, our dads paid for college but we still had to work hard to be accepted. She's here practically on a legacy and the fear of her father."

"Nah," I say cheerfully. "Azula's different, I can tell. Plus, I think you're wrong, Mai. Azula seems brilliant."

"Maybe in a cold, calculating way," she says defensively. "But that's it."

"Hm. If you say so." I casually flip over her legs, going into a handstand before standing up and walking to my room. Resisting the urge to pop my head in to see how Azula's doing, I just walk over to the window and sigh, propping my head up with my elbows as I breath in the fresh air.

Mai always criticizes me for not knowing what I want, rather it's boys or friends or just overall decisions I make. I do know what I want here, though. I want to become Azula's friend. I'm just not sure how far I'll have to go to make that happen.

***

Azula:

After maybe an hour or two, when the sun is dipping below the buildings, Ty Lee sticks her tiny annoying face in.

"Are you ready for the party? Do you need help deciding what to wear?" I consider her offer carefully. I've never been to a college party- any "party" like function I could count to experience in this region of socializing would have to be my dad's business galas. Since I'm practically the star of the show there, I assume it wouldn't be different here. However, I didn't bring any of my ball gowns- I was told I couldn't bring my entire department-store-level wardrobe here. Ty Lee certainly looks like she knows what to do, so I decide to take her up on it.

"I'll allow you to help me dress," I say carefully. I can hear Mai scoff from the lounge, and I'm tempted with the urge to stomp out and put her in her disgraceful place, but Ty Lee is dragging me to my closet, throwing it wide with a flourish.

"Your aura is confusing," she says absentmindedly as she rifles through some of my clothes, making me wince. That was a six hundred dollar scarf she just threw aside. "But I think your color is red." I mean, obviously. She pulls out a short black dress, with a halter top and an elaborate black lace back. It doesn't go past my mid-thighs with it's few simple layers. She then pulled out a red hair piece and a pair of red pumps.

"One more thing," she says quickly, nd darts out of the room. I hear Mai say something, then Ty Lee, an unmistakable sigh, and then moments later Ty Lee dashes back in with black fishtail tights. I would never.

"No," I say, but she sticks out her bottom lip a tiny bit and for some reason I hear myself going, "ok, fine. If it makes you stop pouting." She then gives me a winning grin and wraps her arms around me. I give a disgruntled groan but again, for some reason, I do not push her off.

"Now you just have to do your makeup. I'm going to go get ready. You can do your makeup, right?" She asks. I scoff.

"Of course I can."

"Great!" She chirps, and practically disappears. I wonder over to the vanity, neatly organized with the most expensive makeup that I absolutely do not know how to use. The servants have always done that for me- from my makeup to my hair to scrubbing between my toes. I pull out some foundation and one of those funny-looking sponge things. Well. This can't be too hard. The label says "Flawless skin in a bottle!" So I'll just put it all over. I put a glob on the sponge and start to put it everywhere, even my eyelids. When I'm done, my skin is the same tone everywhere. Perfect. Racking my brain for what the servants do next, I take a tiny palette called bronzer. Well, I could use a bit more tanness. Grabbing a brush at random, I splotch it over some random parts of my face. You know, for a "natural" look? Then, lipstick. I'm going to be wearing red- maybe I should have put the clothes on first- so I pick the most vibrant red I have and put it on. I have studied the beauty trends of college students and know that big lips are "in" so I'm quite generous with it, making sure every square centimeter is covered and a little beyond too for good measure. Now mascara, because putting the fake eyelashes on seems terrifying.You're supposed to close your eyes, right? I close them, and just mash the wand against my lashes. When I peel them open, they are certainly covered in black clumps, although there's a bit more on my actual face. Hm.

"You ready?" Ty Lee sings as she hops in my room. I turn around, and I'm stunned at how she looks. She's wearing a short pink, flowing jumper that exposes her shoulders. Her hair is still in the braid, but her makeup is what stuns me. It's flawless, glowing, highlighting every feature of her face. Her eyelids are covered in pink, with tiny gemstones that form a sort of cat's eye, and her eyelashes are long and dark, and her lips are glossy.

She looks... not human. But not in a bad way. Like she's too flawless for this world. Like some sort of miniature goddess. Like a cloud that hovers right in front of you, only to disappear from your grasp. Almost... ethereal.

***

Ty Lee:

Azula looks a wreck.

First of all, why isn't she dressed? This is a very important party and she thought to put makeup on first?

Second of all- good god- her makeup. She looks like a toddler smeared some makeup on a paper plate and then smashed it against her face. It's cakey, practically falling off her face, and splotchy. Her lipstick covers twice the area of her lips. Her mascara is everywhere except her eyelashes. And that foundation...

"Um, do you want me to help you start over?" I offer meekly. She glares, but then turns around to the mirror and sighs.

"Fine," she says breezily. I grab the makeup remover off her desk and get to work as she sits patiently, her eyes never leaving my face. It's a little unnerving, but I just focus on getting it off her fact. It takes about ten minutes- she really did put a lot on, huh? Finally, once it's all gone, I look for some foundation, concealer, and sponges. She used about half a container of foundation on her face. In one setting.

I pour all my makeup skills into this, as I bronze, set, conceal, gloss, and more. I make her cheekbones pop, her nose (which is already stunning, may I say) look perfect, and I do her eyelids in a similar way of mine. I cover them in red, blending them in, but instead of gemstones I apply wicked black eyeliner and false eyelashes. I'm actually pretty proud of myself, because when I step away, Azula looks stunning. Like she could kill anyone who crossed her path. Of course, then I remember Mai's words, that all the power Azula seems to hold is just psychological. Her whole life she's been led to believe she's on top of the world because her dad is.

Then I get confused.

I walk back into the lounge after shoving the clothes in her arm, where Mai is still sitting fiddling with the skateboard. Where did she get that screwdriver?

"Are you coming?" I ask, giving a little twirl as my braid whips behind my head.

"Do I have to?" She sighs, and I nod quickly. "Is- is she coming?" I nod again, slower this time. She sighs again, blowing her bangs up. "Ok. Lemme get dressed."

"Great!" I chirp, and then hear someone else.

"I'm ready," an annoyed voice says, and I turn to see Azula. Oh, spirits. The dress fits her perfectly, the fishnet tights accentuating her long legs. She at least did her hair right- the red pin holds most of it up, with a few face framing pieces highlighting her flawless jawline. And the combination of the makeup?

She doesn't look like the bratty girl that walked in. She looks powerful, intimidating. Like a lightning storm, barely contained in the body of a goddess. She looks surreal, like something dangerously in between a daydream and a nightmare, but so in-focus you could never call her a hazy dream. She looks precise, like if you touched her you would pull away bleeding, but addictive in the way that if you were the right person, you wouldn't be able to stop coming back for more.

She looks ethereal, her golden eyes surveying the room, stopping on me. Her eyes betray nothing, but auras don't lie. And her aura, one of something otherworldly, is as open a book as I am.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: this chapter is pretty short, I know. Honestly I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this story but here you go anyway, I'll at least get a couple chapters in.

***

Azula:

I have never been to a college party, although I have heard many stories. I know all about the red solo cups and the spiked punch and the girls in short tops and the boys and their strange dances.

This girl, Ty Lee, however, seems incredibly knowledgeable of these social events, so I have elected to stick close to her, in hopes of learning some things.

The minute we arrive, (much later than I would've wanted, I'd prefer us punctual), I realize I have made a perfect choice because there are immediately 5-6 boys on her not too different from flies on honey. The poor girl seems overwhelmed.

"Hi Ty Lee!" A boney looking boy with a pack of cigarettes approaches her first, handing her a drink. Mai, who seems to be here solely on principle to Ty Lee, comes up to me.

"I call him Ciggy Bones. He's a regular to harass her, with Strong and Stupid," she points to a boy closely following Ciggy Bones, who's twice Ty Lee's height and a general look of stupidity in his face, "Candy Wrapper," a skinny black guy who tries to shove his headphones on her head, "Shrimp," a tall Asian boy who keeps thrusting his hips up as he tries to talk to Ty Lee, "and Maybe."

"Maybe?" I look at the boy she addressed, who is actually the most attractive one of the bunch besides his stupid, flashy hair.

"He maybe has a chance." Without saying anything else, she downs the last bit of her drink- how'd she get that already?- and stomps away.

"Which one of us do you like better?" Ciggy asks her, getting all in her face.

"I like you all!" She answers, her voice barely heard over the pumping music and talk of the crowds. "Ok?"

"But which one better," Maybe asks, leaning on her shoulder suggestively. Just as I am about to step in and deliver a few withering words, she somehow weaves her way out of them seamlessly, standing next to me before they even notice and dragging me away.

"They seem to like you," I observe dryly, and she just gives a small smile. "Boys have never liked me... like that." I could tell her that instead, men fear me, but I don't.

"Why not?" She asks, looking genuinely stunned. "Azula, you seem like the most perfect, smartest, prettiest most wonderful girl in the world!"

"Well, I know that," I answer dryly. "But guys just don't see that. You do know those boys don't actually like you? You're just a tease. You make it too easy for them." With that, her eyes start welling up with tears, and I'm filled with an unusual feeling. Guilt. "Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," I apologize, grabbing her arm. She smiles brightly, and wraps me up in a giant hug.

"It's ok!" I don't flinch away- I'm still in shock from the fact I apologized. I don't think I've ever apologized for anything, to anyone, in my entire life.

"Say, I have an idea!" If I'm here, I might as well learn some things along the way. "What if you showed me how you do it?"

"Ok, sure," she chirps eagerly. "Basically, to get a boy to like you, you just have to laugh whenever he says something, even if it's not funny."

"Well, that sounds really shallow and stupid," I scoff, brushing her off, but then remember her crying and stop. "Let's try it.

"Ok, I'll be the boy!" She chirps. "Um, hey there, sweetcakes," she says, her voice going all fake deep. She leans against the beam I'm standing against, her face quit close to mine. "Looking good." Laugh. Remember what she said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," I laugh, my voice cracking from the strange feeling of having her so close to me. The party almost stops completely- how cliche- as everyone looks at me. This is horrible. I can only assume this has brought my social status immediately down. I turn to Ty Lee, grief on my face, only to see her laughing.

"That was great, Azula, but maybe try again." For some reason, instead of snapping at her, I smile too, even though the whole thing was her fault.

"I appreciate your insight," I tell her, and the beam she gives me is worth it.

***

Ty Lee:

Azula's a disaster at this, but it's kind of endearing. I tell her to lighten up, and even though she narrows her eyes as if she's going to snap at me, she doesn't. Instead, when Chan, the guy who runs this party, walks by, she demands him give her a tour of the house. Jeez. I guess parties and people really aren't her thing. Just as they leave, I see the boy Mai calls Candy Wrapper start to approach me, so I have no choice but to follow Azula and Chan out to the balcony. Thankfully, it's dark, and they can't see me lingering a couple feet apart. They're flirting, and it actually goes well, until... it doesn't...

"Say, together we could be the most powerful couple at this whole college! We will dominate social events!"

"Um, ok..." I hear Chan say, and I feel him move away, brushing past me and into the house. Poor Azula thinks he's still there, and I can see her vague outline lean in to nobody for... oh spirits! She thinks she's about to kiss Chan. She might be devastated if he's not there. I quickly dart in, and she kisses me instead. It's quick, and soft.

"Chan?" She mutters, and I feel bad, ignoring the blush spreading across my face.

"It's me, Azula," I admit.

"I don't understand why you would do that," she says, her voice cold and normal.

"Me neither."

I don't know very many things. I don't know who I am. I don't know what I want to be. I don't know who I like. I don't know how I feel about people. I do know, though, that if Azula is ethereal, I would be willing to worship her.

***

Azula:

I back away from Ty Lee. I back into the party, through the crowds, through the people. They part for me, scared of me. I don't want them to be scared of me. I want her to be scared of me. I want her to cower before me, be scared to touch me, be scared to cross me. She should've been scared to touch me. She shouldn't have leaned forward to kiss me.

One thing is for certain, however, as I stalk out of the party and into the hallway, stopping before I leave. I didn't learn anything about college students, except for the fact that they are confusing and cruel and easy to manipulate. I did learn something about Ty Lee. She's important to me. I apologized to her, for spirits' sake. There's nobody I care about in this entire world, and yet, she's so different from the rest that I am intrigued by her. I just don't know how that stupid girl matters to me, yet.

I'll figure it out, though.

I'm Azula, and if there's one girl who doesn't either cower before me or spit at me, I need to know why.

I can tell myself that's the reason I walk back into that party. Because one way or another, I've realized that Ty Lee might be the first person ever who is somehow important to me.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Ty Lee:

The next day, classes start, and the mystery of Azula fades to the back of my mind. I love college- the way I can be my own person. My dance classes were one of the few places I can truly feel unique. Nobody else can dance as I can. Plus, in dance, the other girls admire me for my skill- not just my looks. They're never trying to hit on me with clingy touches and poorly-planned one-liners.

"Hey, Ty Lee!" I hear my coach say as I walk into the studio. The room is big and mostly empty- mirrors line every wall, with windows near the top that let the warm sunlight in. The hardwood floors are mostly pristine, not too slippery, with the occasional small scratch, and today, they are covered with girls in matching warmup gear, stretching, and gossiping. My coach walks over, a young, muscular woman with dark skin named Nyela, and she claps me on the shoulder. We've been working together all summer. Dance is pretty intense. "How is your first day of classes going?"

"Just great!" I chirp. All I've had so far is a psych class, and then this one- I spent the rest of the day sleeping in after last night's party.

"Ready for solo work?" She asks me as I set my bag down in the corner.

"Born ready," I reply, beginning my stretches to get my sore muscles warmed up. As I stretch, the gentle buzz of the studio filling my mind, I push thoughts of last night away. It's making me question things, and I don't really want to think about it. As I watch the rest of the team go one by one, performing their solos as we watch, I wait for Nyela to call me up, but she makes me go last.

Azula pops into my mind the moment I start dancing, the rest of the team falling to the sides of the studio to watch. The song I dance to is called Experience, by Ludovico Einaudi, and I've practiced it for months, but I have never danced to it like this. My limbs move almost of their own accord, as I close my eyes. Never I have danced with my eyes closed. All I can hear is the music, when before, I just used to hear my own voice, saying, "step, twirl, arch, leap." I can feel every part of me reacting in a way I have never reacted before- my fingers twitch and stretch, and I throw myself into every move significantly more passionately. When the song ends, my muscles still, and I open my eyes, I hear deafening applause, It's not the first thing I notice, though. I see a shadow, hovering in the shadows by the entrance, with piercing golden eyes, watching my every move.

Somehow, Azula found me, and she watched that entire performance.

***

Azula:

"Azula!" The strange girl cries momentarily after she finishes her- interesting- performance and the coach dismisses the team full of idiots in matching outfits. Snatching her duffel bag off the corner of the room, she jogs over to meet me, panting slightly. "What did you think? What- what are you doing here?"

"If you're talking about your performance, it was strange," I sniff. "My father wouldn't have approved." Her delicate face turns into a frown, but she brushes it off. It's as if she's glowing. Something about the dancing did that to her. I wonder what it would be like, to find something that makes me glow.

"Ok, well, what are you doing here?" We push open the glass doors, the morning light shining much more brilliantly than it does outside. All around us, kids in tiny cliques make their way to their classes. A couple of kids wave at Ty Lee, but she ignores them.

"I require your assistance, Ty Lee," I tell her, as formerly as possible. "As you know, a art credit is required for graduating this university, so I signed up for Design 1, as advised by my advisors."

"Ok..."

"And apparently," I say in my most withering voice, not even eliciting the slightest response, "there is some end of the semester project I must complete."

"That's usually how classes work, Azula," she tells me, a hint of patronizing in her voice. I turn to scold her for daring to speak to me like that, but she's cartwheeling along the sidewalk as if it was walking. It shocks me right back into what I was saying.

"I must paint a contemporary art piece about who I am, underneath the surface. I require an answer to the meaning of this. Underneath the surface, Ty Lee, I am flesh and bone, like anyone else."

"Mhm. That's not what it means," she laughs.

"Preposterous," I scoff. "Is this symbolism or something? I won't stand for it."

"It means, Azula," she says, her voice suddenly serious as she stops to stare at me. The funny thing is, she doesn't glance away from my glare. She meets it, with her big wide eyes that are deceptively strong. "It means, who are you, really?"

"Who am I?" I echo, stopping in my tracks, and she seems to think I'm asking her.

"I don't know. I've only known you for two days, remember?" She laughs as she skips away. "You can figure it out."

Who am I? I ponder this as I stand on the sidewalk, passed by groups of students who look at me nervously. I straighten my business outfit and start to head to my advanced financing class.

What a ridiculous question.

The whole world knows who I am.

a/n: honestly, I am so on the fence about finishing this one. i know where I want it to go, but like, do I want to finish it in five chapters or fifteen? should I even bother finishing it? idk. but yeah.


End file.
